


После победы

by Fluffy_Lama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Forced Orgasm, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на день бокуаки 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	После победы

Простыни смялись, тяжелое дыхание сорвалось на тихий стон, и Акааши, чья рука уже зависла над широкой изогнутой пробкой, замер.

Бокуто отвернулся, раздосадованный потерей самоконтроля, уткнул лицо в скрещенные руки. В приглушенном свете ночника трудно было рассмотреть подробности, но Акааши не раз видел его днем: знал, что кожа ягодиц у Бокуто всего на пару тонов светлее, чем на бедрах; представлял, как качнулись поджавшиеся яйца между ног. Стоящий на четвереньках Бокуто расставил их пошире, компенсируя нехватку выдержки. Показывал, что готов к большему.

Вместо того, чтобы воспользоваться приглашением, Акааши осторожно потянул Бокуто за плечи и уложил головой на свои колени. Простыни окончательно сбились - в таком состоянии, до которого довел его Акааши, Бокуто был крайне неуклюжим, - но их можно поправить и потом. Сейчас важнее было другое - понять, можно ли идти дальше.

Третий оргазм получался у Бокуто не всегда.

Они редко говорили во время секса. Акааши и всегда не отличался разговорчивостью, а Бокуто в постели либо нес пошлую чепуху, чаще всего не требующую ответа, либо, если они решали… поиграть… - молчал, доверяя Акааши и их знанию друг друга. Поэтому сейчас Акааши молча расчесывал пальцами жесткие светлые пряди, попутно слегка массируя голову Бокуто успокаивающими круговыми движениями. Больше ничего.

Бокуто жмурился поначалу, как на яркий свет, дергался даже от такой невинной ласки, но в какой-то момент - расслабился, с лица сползла мучительная гримаса, и Бокуто распахнул глаза.

Иногда приходилось долго подводить его к этому моменту - так долго, что оба успевали остыть и следом укладывались спать. Сегодня все случилось быстро, даже дыхание Бокуто не выровнялось - а он уже смотрел в глаза Акааши мутноватым, но твердым взглядом. Значит, можно.

Сердце невольно трепыхнулось, и Акааши очень медленно выдохнул. Очень спокойно.

\- На четвереньки, Бокуто-сан, - мягко попросил Акааши. Он никогда не приказывал - всегда просил или уговаривал. Бокуто слушался.

А иногда Акааши просто решал все сам, и Бокуто слушался тоже.

Сегодня, конечно, так уже не пойдет - третий оргазм всегда тяжелый, и заставлять Акааши не хотел. Он будет четко следить за тем, чтобы не навредить Бокуто и чтобы Бокуто не навредил себе. Но судя по тому, как убыстрилось его дыхание в предвкушении, первый страх прошел, волна особой сверхчувствительности, накрывавшая сразу после оргазма, схлынула, и можно продолжать.

Когда-нибудь Акааши хотел попробовать провести Бокуто сквозь оргазм на волне этой сверхчувствительности, и, возможно, Бокуто даже был готов. Акааши не был.

Но это обязательно случится в будущем - а сейчас Акааши аккуратно провел пальцами между ягодиц Бокуто, на мгновение нырнул подушечками во влажный, растянутый и набухший анус, совсем чуть-чуть потер его изнутри и заскользил дальше. Мазнул костяшками по тяжелым яичкам и, одной рукой придерживая Бокуто за напряженное бедро, второй обхватил член.

Второй оргазм был совсем недавно, головка уже скрылась под крайней плотью, но член еще не успел до конца опасть. Самое неоднозначное состояние, когда тело уже не ждет удовольствия и еще не готово к чему-то новому.

Акааши не стал щадить - оттянул кожицу и нежно, не очень сильно пока приласкал головку.

Физически Бокуто был намного сильнее: мог и вырваться из рук, и сбросить Акааши с себя, если бы действительно хотел или что-то пошло не так. Но сейчас, от этого нехитрого действия, обмяк и глухо вскрикнул, бессильно ударив кулаком по футону.

Что ж, если его еще не бьет крупная дрожь, все в порядке. И можно продолжать с нажимом ласкать головку, только - Акааши на несколько мгновений убрал руку, чтобы выдавить на пальцы немного смазки, - только ждать, когда Бокуто заново свыкнется с ощущениями, а вместо попыток избежать ласки начнет подставляться.

Сегодня все происходило очень быстро.

Теплый свет торшера гладил рельефную спину, всю в капельках пота, широкие плечи и мощные руки с напрягшимися жгутами мускулов, вычернял тенью опущенное лицо. В этом свете терялось столько деталей: если бы Акааши не сидел между раздвинутых ног Бокуто, догадаться о том, что тот мелко дрожит, он бы не смог. Но звуков полумрак не прятал, и Акааши жадно слушал тяжелое, неритмичное дыхание, иногда срывающееся, иногда вовсе замолкающее в такт особому круговому движению большого пальца по краю головки или резкому нажатию на дырочку. И только в таком свете можно было увидеть, как чуть-чуть, невольно, Бокуто подается назад, прося большего.

Член в руке Акааши полностью окреп и тек тягучей почти бесцветной смазкой.

Собственный член Акааши давно стоял и требовал внимания, но это тоже было частью игры - если Бокуто Акааши заставлял кончать снова и снова, то себе не позволял ничего. Отчасти поэтому Акааши в такие ночи никогда не раздевался до конца - лишь расстегивал ширинку форменных брюк.

То, что Акааши делал с Бокуто, могло показаться пыткой, но оно было взаимно.

И как бы ни любил растягивать эту пытку Акааши, им так же, как Бокуто, владело нетерпение. К первому оргазму он мог вести долго, порой специально пережимая основание члена, чтобы Бокуто не мог кончить, да и перед вторым любил растянуть удовольствие, но третий случался редко, и когда случался - Акааши не терпелось увидеть его, почувствовать, как содрогается Бокуто в его руках, как теряет себя, позволяя быть рядом в такой интимный момент - позволяя _доводить себя_ до столь интимного момента.

Акааши дотянулся до пробки, рельефной, чуть изогнутой, чтобы давить на простату, и смазал ее несколькими быстрыми движениями. У него у самого дрожали пальцы, но широкий округлый кончик к припухшему анусу он приставил твердой рукой и под короткий болезненный вскрик неумолимо втолкнул игрушку внутрь.

Бокуто любил потом поделиться своими впечатлениями, и потому Акааши прекрасно знал, что в такой момент вторжение внутрь, каким бы желанным оно ни было, ощущается почти насилием - но невыносимо сладким, чем-то, что в глубине души ты хотел бы сделать сам, но никогда не решался. А еще знал, как болезненно чувствительна после двух оргазмов простата, на которую сейчас давил неумолимый пластик.

Бокуто выгнуло, он заскреб руками по футону, словно пытался сбежать, сжался внутри и взвыл. Пробка отзывалась на каждое его движение, и Акааши, подхватив Бокуто под живот, чтобы не вздумал чересчур дергаться и пораниться, чувствовал, как бешено сокращаются мышцы, как колотится сердце, как клокочет в груди последним усилием запертый крик.

И как даже в таком состоянии Бокуто не пытается всерьез вырваться из его рук.

Деревянными от безумного напряжения пальцами Акааши обхватил болезненно пульсирующий член Бокуто, и этого хватило: почти сразу тело в руках скрутило жестокой судорогой, а на пальцы слабой струйкой потекла сперма.

\- Акааши, Акааши, вытащи, пожалуйста! - взмолился Бокуто, цепляясь за его предплечье и хватая воздух широко открытым ртом, и Акааши чуть не кончил от одного его отчаянного тона.

\- Тише, Бокуто-сан, не двигайтесь. Сейчас, - сорванным от долгого молчания голосом попросил Акааши и осторожно опустил Бокуто на футон. Тот морщился, кусал губы и терпел.

Эта часть была самой сложной - но и самой любимой. Вытащить игрушку, не потревожив набухшую простату и чувствительные стенки, было невозможно, и нужно было действовать быстро, четко и решительно, чтобы причинить как можно меньше неприятных ощущений.

Акааши сразу положил Бокуто на спину, а теперь нужно было аккуратно раздвинуть его ноги - так Бокуто не приходилось напрягать мышцы, что могло бы привести пробку в движение. И все равно будет сложно. Жестоко было со стороны Акааши в третий оргазм пользоваться игрушками, и нужно будет найти способ не извиниться, нет, Бокуто не одобрит, но как-нибудь его поощрить.

Бокуто зашипел, стоило обхватить основание пробки, но не дернулся, даже постарался не напрягаться. Хорошо. Глубокий успокаивающий вдох…

Пробка выскользнула легко, подчиняясь плавному движению Акааши, а Бокуто закусил ребро ладони и взвился над футоном. Светлая, почти белая кожа глянцево блестела от пота, и Акааши залюбовался изгибом сильного тела, такого знакомого - от кончиков встрепанных, слипшихся от геля пополам с потом волос до вечно криво обкорнанных ногтей на ногах.

Сдерживаться не было смысла, и Акааши склонился над упавшим на футон Бокуто, провел кончиком языка от места, где бедро переходило в живот, вдоль бока, к твердому соску, выше, к ключице. Соленый пот щекотал язык и губы, а Бокуто слабо трепыхнулся, пытаясь отпихнуть голову Акааши от себя. Акааши знал, что третий оргазм делал невыносимым любой физический контакт, но отказать себе в этой маленькой слабости никогда не мог - потому что Бокуто никогда по-настоящему не возражал.

А он как никто другой умел говорить “нет”.

Впрочем, злоупотреблять Акааши тоже не стал, собрался остановиться, коснувшись губами шеи, и дать Бокуто прийти в себя - только в этот раз Бокуто вместо того, чтобы вздохнуть с облегчением, недовольно дрыгнул ногой и с видимым усилием повернулся к Акааши.

\- Акааши, ты сегодня хочешь большего, я прав?

Акааши замер в изумлении. Он сам настроения Бокуто читал как хирагану, а вот обратное было правдой не всегда: порой Бокуто приходилось растолковывать, почему Акааши злится или как не надо поддерживать в трудное время людей с его характером, если не хочешь загнать их еще глубже в пучины отчаяния. С другой стороны, в сексе Бокуто отличался отменным вниманием, и неудивительно, что даже сейчас, едва шевелясь, чуял: что-то не так.

\- Я немного поторопился, Бокуто-сан, - признал Акааши и взялся за пояс брюк. Он тоже собирался кончить, пока перед глазами еще стояло замершее в болезненном экстазе лицо со сведенными на переносице бровями и закушенными губами. - В следующий раз потяну подольше.

\- Хм, - несмотря на глубокую расслабленность, почти умиротворение, владевшую Бокуто каждый раз после нескольких оргазмов подряд, он вдруг хитро сощурил глаза. Ничего хорошего это не предвещало. - Хм! Давай все-таки через раз. Сейчас не очень тяни, ага?

И с трудом, на ватных руках, попытался приподняться - но тут же упал обратно, распластавшись по футону с разочарованным стоном.

Именно подобная слабость была причиной, по которой Бокуто и Акааши редко позволяли себе подобные игры: на следующий день после Бокуто становился невыносимо спокойным, ленивым и каким-то очень домашним. Уютным.

Абсолютно неподходящее настроение для соревнований, и потому такие ночи как сегодня случались лишь после крупных побед. Еще одна причина, по которой Бокуто - и Акааши - любили побеждать.

\- Так и знал, что вы сейчас скажете какую-нибудь глупость, - игнорируя жар, скрутивший низ живота от мысли, что Бокуто позволит еще один оргазм, четвертый подряд, сухо сказал Акааши.

Хотя победа на национальных - достойный повод отпраздновать.

\- Почему глупость? - возмутился Бокуто, даже нашел в себе силы приподняться на дрожащих локтях. - Откуда мы знаем, мы же еще не пробовали!

\- Для того и существует разум, Бокуто-сан. Не пробовать то, что может плохо кончиться.

Только звучал Акааши явно неубедительно - или Бокуто просто уже закусил удила, и остановить его теперь могла только дубина в лоб.

Бокуто не стал спорить, просто поднял руку и сжал пальцами собственный сосок. Они у него вообще-то были не очень чувствительными, но сейчас все его тело прошила ощутимая дрожь.

У Акааши пересохло во рту.

О, он любил доводить Бокуто до невнятных просьб и бессвязных стонов, но одно дело - самому причинять удовольствие, другое - смотреть, как ласкает себя Бокуто, и знать, с каким усилием дается каждое прикосновение.

Акааши забыл, что собрался снимать брюки. Так и застыл, не отрывая внимательного взгляда от широкой ладони, скользнувшей по животу, от ловких пальцев, нерешительно затанцевавших вокруг обмякающего члена. Прикосновение к нему должно быть уже совсем не приятным, а откровенно болезненным.

\- Акааши…

Акааши покачал головой, и Бокуто, неотрывно глядя ему в глаза, накрыл ладонью свой член.

От боли к удовольствию, к уязвимости и снова в боль - лицо Бокуто менялось так быстро, ни мгновения не оставаясь неподвижным, а где-то в глубине горла рождался тихий жалобный скулеж - звук, которого Акааши в жизни не слышал от Бокуто.

Но решимость его с треском сломало совсем не это все. А то, что вторую руку Бокуто вслепую потянул к нему, даже в таком состоянии ища прикосновения.

\- Бокуто-сан, я вас убью, - интимно признался Акааши, пожав протянутую руку и мягко отводя ту, что неритмично ласкала совсем обмякший член.

\- Делай что хочешь, - неожиданно серьезно ответил Бокуто, и Акааши снесло последние остатки самообладания.

Четвертого оргазма, скорее всего, уже не выйдет - по крайней мере, не сегодня. Но это не значило, что нельзя довести Бокуто до полной потери самоконтроля, и Акааши недвусмысленно выдавил на пальцы остатки смазки.

Бокуто сглотнул и раздвинул ноги.

Вот так - были все шансы, что Акааши умрет раньше, чем выполнит свою угрозу.

Акааши мимолетно приласкал совсем мягкий член, покатал его между пальцами, наслаждаясь тем, как подводит живот у Бокуто, коротко сжал в горсти яички и опустил руку ниже, к горящему, судорожно сокращающемуся анусу.

После пробки пальцы вошли без малейшего сопротивления, погрузились в раскаленное, мягкое, податливое, Бокуто напрягся, а потом Акааши протолкнул их еще глубже, нащупывая уплотнение простаты, и надавил, и Бокуто взвыл, рванулся из рук - кажется, впервые почти всерьез. Акааши навалился на него всем телом и удержал лишь потому, что Бокуто трясло, он никак не мог скоординировать движения, он даже сказать ничего членораздельного не мог, только хрипел.

И - цеплялся за плечи Акааши. Пытаясь уйти от прикосновений, все равно не отталкивал.

А Акааши - не отпускал, прижимал Бокуто к полу и с нажимом массировал простату, чувствуя, как приближается собственный оргазм - словно это ему было невыносимо, словно его выломало болью, словно он отдавался сейчас.

\- Акааши. - Сквозь зубы, беспомощно, непонимающе, _сдаваясь_ позвал Бокуто. - Хватит.

Из уголков зажмуренных глаз текли слезы.

Акааши остановился тут же, убрал пальцы - и кончил, всем телом ощутив сотрясший Бокуто выдох облегчения.

\- Настолько слишком? - плевать на послеоргазменную слабость, испачканное белье и желание свернуться клубочком под рукой Бокуто - Акааши подтянулся повыше и большим пальцем чистой руки осторожно собрал крупные слезы.

\- Ага, - Бокуто выдохнул сквозь зубы и внезапно потащил отстранившегося было Акааши на себя, облапил, не давая сбежать. - Куда?

Акааши не стал уточнять, почему его не хотят отпускать после слов про “слишком”. Обнял в ответ, успокаивая легкое нервное подергивание перенапрягшихся мышц, и замер, чтобы не провоцировать лишних ощущений.

\- Надо чаще побеждать, - вроде бы расслабленно и сонно сказал Бокуто.

Прозрачно-карие, почти желтые глаза сверкнули нежностью и вызовом из-под полуопущенных век.

Акааши спрятал улыбку в чуть влажном, непривычно мягком плече. Надо.

И они будут.


End file.
